


Jail Bird Queen

by MrHistoryman14



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Horde Victory, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHistoryman14/pseuds/MrHistoryman14
Summary: The Horde is victorious, conquering the world of  Etheria under a iron jackboot.In a cell within the Fright Zone, a fallen queen may be down, but not out. Not just yet.





	Jail Bird Queen

>   
The fallen monarch didn't turn around as she heard the door to her cell slide open. She refused to give the witch the satisfaction of looking into the face of her 'conqueror.' A minor defiance for Bright Moon that the Queen could claim to her, and to her alone.
> 
> "Hello Angella." Shadow Weaver spoke with that sick twisted voice. Angella still didn't turn, but she felt the shadows and blackened magic that radiated from the former Sorcerer. Shadow Weaver gave a rare huff. "Come now, Angella, I would have thought all this time between you and I would have meant something to you. The little secrets of Miach only we share..."
> 
> "Don't say his name. That is a right you forsook years ago." The former Queen's voice was that of cold disdain. "If you plan to torture me, I would have found myself tied to a table, or some other monstrous device. But I am not in the mood for your 'talks.'" She still didn't turn, and even if she did, she couldn't see Shadow Weaver's face behind that mask. But one could read behind masks and body language. And Shadow Weaver was almost amused.
> 
> "Still having that bite I see. I'm actually glad. A shame you didn't show more when you were running that little club house with Miach. That it took the Horde storming your front door to actually let it out all...Miach would have been proud."
> 
> The fallen monarch tried not to think back to that fateful day. Kingdom after Kingdom had fallen, cities burned, and beyond a few other holdouts, Bright Moon was all that was left. Hordak, the self-made Emperor of the Horde who had lead it to this moment, himself was there, to bare witness to the fall of the Rebellion. The end of hope. The end of her and Miach's dream of saving Etheria.
> 
> In the end, all she had been able to do was protect her precious child, Glimmer. Angella still thanked her sister in law and the First Ones that she was safe, safe within Mystacor, far away from where the Horde could do Glimmer any harm. Angella’s heart still breaks at the last time she saw her child, begging, tears streaming down her face, begging that her mother to flee to Mystacor with them, Netossa and Spinerella, but she refused. She was a mother, but also a queen. A queen that failed in her duties to her subjects, and now must pay for that failure in full.
> 
> She wore the ancient Bright Moon armor, and lead her soldiers into one final battle. How many she slew, or how much blood stained her, she didn't know, but her heart was still with Glimmer and Miach and that gave her more power than the Moonstone. She had cackled when she saw Hordak's face, frozen in a rare sight of fear and terror when she reached his personal position, tearing apart his ship and its crew.
> 
> Kill Hordak, and the Horde would crumble in on itself as rivaling Force Captains and Commanders fought each other for power. Bright Moon would still fall to them, but it gave the world a chance.
> 
> But no. Shadow Weaver stopped her, a massive blast of darkness and shadow sent the queen back to the Earth in pain; as her kingdom burned, and the last of her guards and soldiers was overrun, or dead. She still remember that girl, the blonde one. In another world, she and Glimmer would have been the best of friends, maybe a little more, and even Angella would have come to see her as a second daughter. But instead, they battled. And Angella fell when the girl and the Warlock Weaver moved together onto her, and darkness took her over. The next time she woke up, a cell was her new home.
> 
> _"I'm not sure the universe was either kind, or cruel that day, letting me live, and instead left to rot in some Horde cell. Miach..."_
> 
> "If you want me to get to the point, Angella, then I will. Bright Moon been given its new ruler. Care to take a guess?"
> 
> "You?"
> 
> "Don't be like that, Angella. No. It is Adora. You remember her, don't you?"
> 
> _"Hail to the conquering hero."_ It was fitting really, the girl who 'defeated' the Queen of Bright Moon would be rewarded her lands and probably more. A tag of pride rose in her soul, over the scar she gave Adora in the final battle. Another small victory the queen could claim even now. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Years even? No, it had to be at least weeks, a month at best. These 'talks' were really a mix of cruel torture and Weaver self-ranting, time burled all together. She had even remember a...void. Some realm the Warlock called home, but she only barely remember that. This time, it was this simple. "I see." Was all she dare day on the subject, but the Queen's mind was already racing. If Adora only been giving Bright Moon now, that it meant the other out holds been conquered by the Horde. Only then would Hordak divided the spoils of victory.
> 
> With that, Shadow Weaver didn't say anything else, and left. Only once she knew she was gone, did Angella finally fall over to the cold metal floor, and tears came flooding out.
> 
> _"Miach...Glimmer. Netossa and Spinerella. I failed you all. I was a coward. I wasn't brave like my husband, or my own child. I was just so fearful, and I hid it all too well, acting a role I had no business playing. Now everyone is paying for my sins. But I haven't given up. I haven't. I won't give up. Not now, not anymore. I will find a way out, and I will reunite with my daughter and my sister, and reforge the Rebellion from the ashes. This is a promise as a queen, and as a mother."_

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Vase for the original ideas, and looking it over.


End file.
